Crossdressing Remnant
by TheDarkDancer
Summary: Kadaj has to wear a dress because he lost a bet! Working at the bar with the dress on is not a very good idea, even with perverted guys around. Reno just went up to save Kadaj's day! RenoxKadaj! First Final Fantasy/RenoxKadaj story I've ever wrote!


HELLO PEOPLE!!

Okay, as you people know, this is my **FIRST** RenoxKadaj story! I don't know that much about Final Fantasy: Advent Children, but I can try!

Anyways, this idea for the story is just a moment's thought. This story is not gonna be very detailed(I think), I mean NOT gonna be good, just wanna let you readers know!

So, before the story can begin.....if you're a yaoi fan, especially a RenoxKadaj fan, continue reading! If you are a fan of yaoi and never read a RenoxKadaj story before, keep reading if you want to! If you're a yaoi hater....GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!

SO YAOI FANS.....HERE'S THE STORY-UM........ONE-SHOT!! (Sorry, haven't written one-shots in like ages!)

* * *

**Cross-dressing Remnant**

"NO!! UH-UH!! NADA!! NA-UH!!"

Those four words of rejecting something were coming out of the mouth of the remnant leader, Kadaj. Now, why do you ask why Kadaj is alive? Well, he and his brothers were resurrected because Aerith wanted them to be with their older brother, Cloud. She wanted them to have a second chance at life, and be good for once! So Cloud took them in to live at Seventh Heaven Bar with him, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel(Is there more that live with them?).

Well, right now, Kadaj, his brothers, Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel were inside the bar. Kadaj's eyes were wide open with shock, anger, and a little bit of fear. He was looking at something that was really disturbing, even for his eyes. After Kadaj yelled, Yazoo tried to calm his brother down, keyword: tried.

"Kadaj," Yazoo said while holding up the 'something' Kadaj was disturbed of, "It's only for a week, and can you stop making Loz cry!"

Yazoo looked at the crying Loz with a worried face and shook his head. He then said, "You just yelled and made Loz cry."

Kadaj looked at his brother with a shocked look, "I have a reason on why I yelled! I have to wear that-that thing!"

"It's okay! Yazoo said it's only for a week," Marlene said while she was comforting the crying Loz.

"I have to agree," Cloud said while nodding his head, "It's only for a week, Kadaj. You can last through it."

"B-but!" kadaj tried to protest.

"No 'buts'!" Tifa said while her voice raised.

"You lost the bet!" Denzel said as he was sitting down on one of the stools.

Here's how it happened: Kadaj and Denzel made a bet about Cloud getting a date. Denzel betted that Cloud will get a date, while Kadaj betted that he will not. Well, one Saturday, they both saw Cloud getting ready for something. They, then, figured out that Cloud was going on a date when they saw Cloud opening the door when it doorbelled(sp?). His date was a _GUY _named Squall "Leon" Leonhart**(A/N: Sorry! I know Leon is not in Final Fantasy VII, but one of my favorite pairings is LeonxCloud/Cleon, so I want to put a little bit of Kingdom Hearts there! I can only think of Cloud going out with Leon! So, sorry about that!)**. So, Kadaj lost the bet, Denzel won, the others found out about the bet, and Cloud chased Kadaj and Denzel around Midgar(or is it Edge) with his Buster Sword threatening them because of the bet.

So...back with where they are now!

"I don't wanna do the consequence!" Kadaj protested again.

"You have to do it, Kadaj," Yazoo said.

"But," Kadaj protested, then took a big breath, "I HAVE TO WEAR A **LOLITA DRESS**!!"

"You lost the bet, Kadaj," Denzel said as he walked over to Yazoo and pointed at the dress, "You have to wear the dress. That was the deal!"

"Why does it have to be a dress?!" Kadaj complained while throwing his hands up in the air.

"JUST WEAR THE DRESS!!" Everyone yelled to Kadaj, who winced at the loudness of their voices put together in one. Kadaj just sighed with defeat and took the dress from Yazoo with hesitance.

"Fine!" Kadaj said while holding the dress with disgust, "I'll wear it!"

"Good!" Denzel said with a smile which made Kadaj wanted to kill...-I mean beat up the boy where he's standing.

Kadaj went off calmly to his room; by calmly, you mean walking off with a raging mood that could kill. After he shut _cough-_slammed-_cough _his door, you can hear the struggling of the silver hair remnant trying to put the dress on. After they could hear the opening of a door and closing, they look at where the stairs were and saw Kadaj fully dressed in the Lolita dress.

Kadaj was wearing a black, kinda layered Lolita dress which fitted his feminine body perfectly. The top of the dress looked almost like a corset....or is it a corset....anyways, it has ribbons wrapping the front to the corset. The long sleeves have ribbons at the end and ruffles.....and look a little like a skirt at the end of the sleeves. The bottom part of the dress reached to his knees that are layered. He also has on a black choker around his neck**(A/N: I can't describe the dress perfectly, so the if you want to know what the dress looks like, go to my profile and find the link to the dress. It's under pictures and next to the link is "The Lolita Dress to Crossdressing Remnant".) **He has on black, two-inched, closed-toe heels. With the heels were black leggings that perfectly fitted his feminine legs.

As Kadaj walked down the stairs in the dress he's in, the anger in his face was replaced with embarrassment and fear as he tried to walk down the stairs because he's in two-inched heels. After he struggled walking down the stairs and walked up to the others, he immediately sit down on one of the stools beside the bar.

"How could girls wear these shoes?!" Kadaj said as he looked at the heels he's wearing.

Tifa laughed, "It's easy to walk in those!"

"I'm a guy here!" Kadaj said.

"Whatever!" Denzel said smirking, "Now get to work! You're not in that dress for nothing!"

Kadaj groaned.

**Eleven thirty PM(11:30PM)**

Kadaj sighed with frustration as he walked over to where Tifa was washing the dishes while making drinks at the same time. When he got to where Tifa was, Tifa noticed the distresses look he has on his face, and definitely felt sorry for him because _perverted _guys wanted to look up his dress. Believe me, some _tried_!

Well, you wanna know what he has to do with the dress, right? The remnant leader has to work as a waiter-no, _waitress_ at the bar. A bar wouldn't be complete if there aren't perverted guys who like to get drunk and sleep with the first person they saw.

"Three whiskeys for Table Six," Kadaj said when he reached the bar.

"How are you holding up?" Tifa asked with worry as she put three cups that were filled of the said alcohol on a silver tray and handed the tray to Kadaj.

"What would you feel like if guys are trying to look up your dress?" Kadaj answered/asked as he took the tray. Tifa laughed and patted Kadaj on the head with sympathy. Kadaj sighed and walked over to the Table Six.

"Here are your orders," Kadaj faked a smile when he got to Table Six, which of course, three perverted guys were sitting there. He quickly handed them their whiskeys.

"Is there desert?" one of the guys said. Kadaj looked at his confused.

"We don't serve desert," Kadaj said still confused.

Just then, one of the guys grabbed the bottom of the dress the remnant leader was wearing. Kadaj gasped as he saw the action and tried to move. Oh, he wished he had Souba with him, but Cloud hid his beloved double-blade sword somewhere where Kadaj couldn't find it.

After a few seconds, Kadaj successfully got out of the grasp the guy had on his dress, but unfortunately, he tripped and started to fall. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact of his body hitting the floor. After a few seconds, he wondered why he didn't feel the floor but he felt strong arms. Kadaj immediately opened his eyes to find familiar green eyes looking down at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kadaj, yo!"

**With Reno before the accident**

Reno just sighed tiredly, walking to Seventh Heaven Bar with Rude walking with him. He just got off from a long tired mission and he needed a drink. He sighed again with tiredness, Rude seemed to noticed that.

"You getting a little tired there, partner?" Rude asked as they neared Seventh Heaven Bar. .

"Naw," Reno shook his head, "I just want a drink."

When they walk through the entrance of the bar, they saw a familiar silver-hair in a dress tripped and fall. Reno used his fast reflexes and ran over to catch the person. He successfully caught the person and looked down to see the face. When he saw the face, he grinned and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kadaj, yo!"

Reno couldn't hold back the grin, he was now turned on with Kadaj because of what Kadaj was wearing.

**Back with Kadaj**

Kadaj was seriously embarrassed. Laying in the arms of his used-to-be enemy while wearing a dress, that I forgot to mention that shows a lot of his cleavage. Kadaj was blushing...HARD!!

When he looked up, he saw the redhead Turk grinning at him. Cloud, who was upstairs all the time, came down to the bar and saw what happened. Tifa looked at the scene with a amusement in her eyes. Yazoo and Loz, just like Cloud, came down and saw their younger brother in the hands of the grinning redhead Turk. Rude just stood there amazed.

Tifa then smiled, not just an ordinary smile, a smile of mischief, just like the smile Yuffie has. Cloud looked at Tifa with fear in his eyes because he knew that smile. Tifa smiled that smile the same time when Cloud invited Leon over.

"Hey Reno," Tifa said still smiling, "I think Kadaj is a little bit injured."

"I'm not!" Kadaj protested still in Reno's arms.

Tifa continued, ignoring Kadaj's protest, "Can you take him upstairs to his room. Also, you can stay over. You can sleep in Kadaj's room. What about you, Rude?"

"I'll just be going now," Rude answered her question while shaking his head while grinning, "Reno can handle this."

Reno kept on grinning. He picked up Kadaj bridal style and carried him upstairs, while Kadaj is struggling to get out of his grasp. The customers in the bar watched them, shrugged, and then went back to their business. Cloud then turned to Tifa, "You know what you did was evil, right?"

"I know," Tifa smiled that chesire smile which made Cloud more scared.

**With Kadaj and Reno**

Kadaj was struggling in Reno's arms trying to get out. "Let me go!" Kadaj kept on saying as Reno was carrying him to his room. When they reached Kadaj's room, Reno kicked open and closed the door with his foot. He made sure to lock the door, and then pushed Kadaj on the bed.

Reno climbed on top of Kadaj and hungrily kissed him. Kadaj then lost himself by moaning which made Reno more excited. Kadaj then parted his lips and let Reno's tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Kadaj response was tonguing with Reno, having a battle of dominance. Of course, Reno won the battle of dominance of their tongues, and he broke the kiss by starting to kiss Kadaj's neck. He then bit his neck which made Kadaj screamed and moaned. Reno was creating a hickey, or love mark, on his neck. While doing that, Reno then slid his hand under Kadaj's dress, which made Kadaj gasped and screamed with surprise.

"RENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**Downstairs in the bar**

When they heard the Kadaj's scream, Cloud turned to Tifa and said, "You are evil, but clever."

Tifa smiled that same chesire smile in return. Yazoo and Loz just stayed downstairs in the bar, not helping their younger brother because they wouldn't want to interrupt him and Reno. Cloud just sighed, then he noticed something.

"Marlene and Denzel!" Cloud almost yelled which surprised Tifa, Yazoo, and Loz, "They're only little kids and they're in their ROOMS, _SLEEPING_, _**UPSTAIRS!!**_"

The other three noticed that and Tifa just said this, "Oops!"

**End of One-Shot**

* * *

Wow....I just noticed this is the longest one-shot I have ever written! YAY ME!!

Anyways, this is my first Final Fantasy story! I hope you people like this!

PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE(puppy-dog eyes)!! PWETTY PWEASE WITH CHEWWIES ON TOP!!


End file.
